


The Art of Giving Blowjobs

by misstraffy



Series: expanded one shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, OOC!Luffy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight Mind Break, Some praise, Weirdly a College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Luffy was an artist, but he couldn't draw for shit. Instead, he was an artist of the cock.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: expanded one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. The Art of Giving Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my op drabble fic, but the second chapter got so long I decided to make it its own stand alone fic. Here’s to the people who waited patiently for it!

* * *

**The Art of Giving Blowjobs**

* * *

Luffy was an artist, but he couldn't draw for shit. No, he wasn't that kind of artist. Nor was he a singer. God knows he couldn't hold a note for his life. So he wasn't that type of artist, either.

Instead, he was an artist of the cock. Of giving head, to be exact. Luffy has dedicated the last three years of his life to its study. Debunking popular myths, researching effective techniques, and performing lab studies was what his major consisted of while enrolled in his school, deftly named BJ Uni. Though he still had a year to graduate, at only twenty-two, he was already practically an expert at his craft.

His art of giving blowjobs was something unique to him, a talent that goes far too under appreciated in the public eye. Many don't know the amount of training and studying the art requires. It's hard, it's rough, and at times, even Luffy wanted to give up. With every load swallowed and every dick sucked, he felt himself improving, but there was the slightest presence of a plateau. Something was missing. Despite being told he was the best in the game, the best in the entire school, Luffy just _knew_ in his cock thirsty heart that something was amiss.

There was a challenge he hadn't faced and overcome yet.

"Did you do your homework?" Sanji asks as they stroll down the street. "I still need to suck three more cocks by the end of the week."

"Of course I did," Luffy says, giving him a knowing smile. "With the stupidly long conclusions written out and everything."

"Wow," Nami says, leaning forward to hear them better. "I wish I had your power, Luffy. How did you do the deep throating eye contact assignment without your neck hurting?"

The younger giggles. "It's easy. Just take it like you're swallowing, and relax your jaw. Then you can look into their eyes while doing it."

"I know, but my gag reflex is just." Nami makes an obscene gesture with her throat and mouth, and Sanji and Luffy burst into loud laughter. She pins them with a pointed glare. "Oh shut up you two! Just because I can't deep throat doesn't mean I can't take dick!"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen, holy shit," Sanji chuckles as he wipes a tear from his eye. "All things come in due time, Nami. You've only been enrolled for a year, anyway."

"Yeah," she mutters, "but Luffy got at the top of his class in a few _weeks_."

"What can I say?" Luffy proudly shrugs his shoulders, a wide smile on his glowing face. "I've been told my mouth stretches like rubber."

"God, I wish," Sanji makes a face. "You're a natural, Luffy. I wonder if there's a cock out there that you'd actually have trouble with."

"Doubt it," the red head snorts. "Remember you're talking to the man that had a train ran _on his mouth_." She shakes her head at the memory. "Wildest shit I've ever heard."

Luffy muses with a finger to the chin. "I remember that night. That was really fun..." A fire is lit in his eyes, and his lips quirk upwards. "If there's anyone who can top that, I'd welcome the challenge."

"They'd have to be a fucking beast," Sanji says with a lopsided smile. "Throw _you_ for a loop? As if anyone like that exists."

Nami waves them ahead to a building, pushing open the glass door. "Come on guys, you don't want to be late for class. It starts in like two minutes."

Sanji groans when he sees the sign to the door. "Oh fuck, _another_ lab? This is the third one this _week!_ "

"Fine by me," Luffy grins, entering after the blonde. "I don't mind. Just hate the stupid conclusions we write after each one."

"That's because you're good at them." Nami playfully pushes him through before shutting the door behind them. "I just hope the guys are all good looking this time…"

The trio enters the building and makes their way up to the second floor. They find the familiar set of double purple doors and push through, revealing a wide lecture hall. Wide lanes of desks staircase the room down to its bottom level, where the teacher waits behind a desk with a large screen behind him. Scores of students were already seated, talking in various tones about the upcoming lab study. Nami walks down a few steps, then shuffles her way into their usual seats. Luffy and Sanji file in after.

"Attention, class!" Mr. Ivankov claps twice to get everyone's attention. "Attention!"

"Of course it's this guy," Sanji mutters, resting his head in his hand. "Wish we had Mihawk."

"As you all know, today's another lab. I know, I know!" The teacher holds up two hands in defense when a chorus of groans and complaints arise from the seats. "In all honesty, I didn't want to do this, either. But today is a little bit different. Boys! Come on in."

Luffy turns to the bottom left, where a purple door swings open. A line of young men file out, all wearing a school uniform he's never seen before. A murmur sweeps the crowd as the last one shuts the door behind him, revealing a grand total of twenty students. They all stood cockily; a hand in the pocket here, and little sneer there. Luffy already wasn't their biggest fan.

Mr. Ivankov clears his throat. "As you all know, in our normal labs, we would propose a hypothesis and test them on our subjects that day. However, these are not just our normal test subjects. They're from our rival school- Heart University."

As soon as the final words are uttered, the crowd bursts into surprised gasps and even some shrieks of shock. Luffy looks at the animated faces around him with a confused frown.

"Heart University?" he repeats to himself. "Never heard of it. Hey Nami, Sanji..." He turns to them, but they were gaping at the teacher ahead of them with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Um." He inclines his head in question. "You two okay?"

" _Okay?_ " Nami turns to Luffy, dumbfounded. "You don't know that school?"

"No?"

"Luffy," Sanji begins, exasperated, "you're such an idiot."

The teen crosses his arms. "What are you two talking about?"

"Heart University," Nami explains, gaze planted firmly on the students below, "is where _the_ best headgivers go. They're renowned nationwide, have countless accolades under their belt, and have the most successful and well known alumni in the _world_."

Luffy hums, impressed. "Holy shit."

"I know!" Sanji slams a palm down on the table. "So why is such a famous school here?"

Nami turns to him. "They're our rivals. We're just as good as them, remember?" She rubs tired fingers on her temples. "It's just...there's so much tension between us, we stay clear of each other's campuses and schools. No one's likely ever even seen their uniforms until today, only heard of 'em. We only interact when there's a Bedroom Competition."

"But this isn't one, so why are they here?" Luffy asks.

"Not sure." She narrows her eyes. "I'm getting a bad feeling from this..."

"Quiet down you all!" Mr. Ivankov implores with another couple of claps. "Now listen! These young men here are-"

"Oh, shut up already," a Heart Student interrupts, stepping forward with a grin. "Take a backseat, would ya?" A trio of his friends surround him, glaring at anyone who dared to say a word of opposition to him.

Mr. Ivankov looked perplexed. "What're you-"

"I said," the student reiterates, "take a damn _seat!_ "

"Yeah, yeah! A seat he said, a seat!" his entourage whoops, clapping him on the back and flipping off the older.

"No respect," Luffy mutters, shaking his head. "How can they act like that?"

"They have the clout to show for it," Nami says quietly, lips pursed. "They're so prestigious, they have a messed up superiority complex. Of course they don't respect anyone."

"Pieces of shit," Sanji grunts. "Everyone only likes 'em because of their head game."

"Is that so." Luffy crosses his arms and returns to the scene up front.

Mr. Ivankov was growing more pissed by the second. "You all better behave or else I'll call your headmaster-"

"Doflamingo won't give a flying shit," the leading student waves off. "I'm practically his son. Try it, grandpa."

Anger flashes in the teacher's eyes. " _Grand-_ "

"Listen up!" One of the Heart Students behind the leader steps forward, ignoring the sputters of the teacher behind him. "We came here for one thing and one thing only."

"To prove that we're the best cock sucking school in the country!" Another adds. "I'm tired of always being compared to you fucks at BJ. Makes me sick!"

"Hey!" Nami rises, eyes narrowed. "Don't insult our school like that, you pricks!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" the third seethes. "Unlike you, we have a reputation to keep up! We have some damn pride."

"And so do we!" Sanji protests, standing beside her. "You guys are _always_ causing some type of trouble! Are you that insecure about your ranking with us?"

The trio all bare their teeth. " _What_ did you say-"

"Enough!" Mr. Invankov comes forward and stands between his audience and the Heart Students. Sanji and Nami lower to their seats when the teacher gives them a pointed look, then he turns to the Heart Students' leader. "You all need to leave, _now_. Our arrangement is off."

"What?" the leader taunts. "Don't think you have students that can measure up to us?"

"What arrangement?" a BJ Uni student questions.

Mr. Ivankov turns to silence the kid, but the Hearts student laughs loudly and sidesteps the man. "We planned to have a friendly little suck-off, see who was truly the best, once and for all." He motions to his classmates, who all snicker at the BJ Students. "But as you see, we're all pretty fed up. It was a waste of time coming here. This university is trash."

"Say that again," Mr. Ivankov dares in a low voice. It sends chills down Luffy's back.

"This university is _trash_ ," the leader repeats, leaning closer and closer to the teacher's face by the word.

"That's it," Mr. Ivankov grunts, strutting to his desk in front of the classroom. "If you want a competition, we'll give you competition."

"Make it a good one, pops," he laughs, entourages chortling away beside him. "I'm practically yawning over here."

The teacher sends him a glare as he furiously flickers through his notes. "You want the best?"

"Of the best," the Hearts leader confirms lazily. "And you know what? Let's make this interesting. Since I'm the top of my school too, I'll be the sole judge. I know better than these fucks the difference between a good and bad suck."

"Fine. But if they're to your liking, you'll agree to never step foot here again." Mr. Ivankov eyes him with a small smile. "And you'll either praise BJ Uni's name, or keep it out your mouth."

"Deal," he snickers. "Like that's ever gonna happen. The day someone makes me do that is the day I-"

"Luffy?" Mr. Ivankov announces. "Are you here?"

Sanji elbows him in the side, and Luffy jolts. "What?" he whispers to the blonde.

Nami looks over at him pointedly. "Are you not paying attention?"

He shrugs. "Halfway? I don't really care about those assholes."

"Iva just called your name!"

"He did?" Luffy blinks and turns. Sure enough, about three quarters of the class was looking his way expectantly. "Uh...hi?"

Mr. Ivankov spots him in the seats and smiles. "Come down here, sonny."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Luffy slips out of his seat and descends the wide girth of the stairs down to the bottom floor. The Hearts leader watches him with raised brows, practically choking back on his laughter.

"... _That's_ your best student?" he guffaws, a hand around his middle. "No, no way. Look at him! He's so _small_."

Luffy glares at him before making his way over to his teacher. "Yeah?"

Mr. Ivankov pulls him close. "Blow him."

"What?" Luffy shouts. "But he's-"

"Listen!" The teacher claps his shoulder. "This is for our pride as a school, okay?"

"I don't care. He's a piece of shit."

"Language. But you're not wrong," the teacher admits with a sigh, eyeing the Heart Students over his shoulder. "Tell you what. Do it, and you're exempt from all other labs the rest of the year."

Luffy frowns and crosses his arms. "No, I like labs. Sucking cock is fun. What I don't like are the-"

"Conclusions?" Mr. Ivankov chuckles. "They're gone. This year and next."

Luffy turns one-eighty, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles. "Alright, then. Who am I sucking off?"

The leader of the pack eyes him with disdain as he approaches. "...Name's Law. Trafalgar Law."

"And I'm Luffy," he introduces, placing his hands on his hips. He eyes Law up and down. Not bad at all. "You're a piece of shit, but this is for my grade."

Law frowns. "Excuse me?"

"My bad. For the school," he corrects, grabbing Law's arm. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere private."

"Hey!" one of his entourage protests. "You can't just take Law like that!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Did you just call him an asshole, asshole?"

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin!" Law snaps. "Stuff it, there's no point. Don't worry. This won't take too long."

Luffy smirks over his shoulder as he opens the purple door out the classroom. "You poor soul. Do you have the slightest idea who I am?"

"No," Law sneers, door banging behind them, "and I really don't care to know."

"Well," Luffy drawls, a sexy tilt to his tone, "you're about to find out in the best way possible. I'm not the number one student here for nothing."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Art of Giving Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He motions to the teacher’s table. “Shut up, hold onto that, and take your pants off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: he touches that little dingly thing that swings in the back of his throat

* * *

**The Art of Giving Heart**

* * *

Luffy shoves them into an empty classroom and locks the door behind them. It's perfect- an open, wide space, chairs and desks stacked on top of each other around the perimeter, fixed windows on the far side letting in warm sunlight. A forgotten teacher’s desk stands in the middle of the room with a rolling chair behind it. To his far right is a chalkboard, to his left, a whiteboard. 

Law enters the room, taking in the minimal sights. “The design is quite...exquisite,” he comments sarcastically.

Luffy’s expression crumples with disgust. Rich boy schools must be nothing but big and expensive halls, gold infused columns, and classy marble. Too bad Luffy couldn't care less. He motions to the teacher’s table. “Shut up, hold onto that, and take your pants off.”

Law raises a brow, but begins moving. “And why would I need to lean against the table?”

“You'll need the support,” Luffy smirks, and that gets the slightest quirk of the lips from Law, but he says nothing in response.

Once situated, Law loosens his belt and works his clothing to a pool around his ankles. He toes them off to the side. Luffy watches the actions with rapt attention, instinctively licking his lips. He's been in this situation plenty of times before, but this time, there was a different energy in the room. There were things other than grades at stake. His pride, his school's pride, and most importantly, his conclusions, rode on this.

That, and he was just happy to finally have a cock in his mouth. It’s been days.

He drops to his knees before Law, sliding his boxers down in one smooth motion like the veteran he is. When Law is released, he sighs from above him at the same time Luffy whistles under his breath.

Law was _huge_.

Luffy stares, starstruck, unmoving for several moments. It had a slight curve to it, thick and swole the entire length. Luffy simply stared at it, tracing the veins and ridges with his eyes, mouth watering at savoring his taste. God, just thinking of blowing him gets him this hot, he could only imagine what it’d feel like having that _in_ him.

Yeah, right.

“Having second thoughts?” Law taunts with a smile.

“No! God, no. On the contrary,” Luffy shivers and slides a hand down past the waistband of his pants and around himself. “Just the _sight_ of it is...”

He spits into his hand and pumps his cock a couple times, stifling a small moan when he speeds up, the man’s name a muted mantra on his lips. Law makes a sound from above him. “Fuck, that's really hot.”

Luffy brings a hand to Law’s hardness and pumps in time to his own, relishing in the way Law jerked under his palm. Rough veins and sensitive skin practically vibrate under his touch, and Luffy chances a glance at Law’s expression. He looked torn between wanting to moan and wanting to keep his debonair air from before.

Well, it was time for him to choose.

Luffy shuffles closer and takes Law into his mouth without warning, continuing to touch himself, humming in delight as the thick of his head slid easily over his tongue. He’s just shy of half in Luffy’s mouth before he gags, and while it was impressive considering Law’s massive length, it wasn't nearly good enough.

He closes his eyes, letting his various studies and researches of the gag reflex take over. He curls to lips so his teeth are protected from nicking him and swallows gently, guiding the throbbing thickness past his uvula and down into his throat. Luffy exhales through his nose then, basking in the sheer stretch of his mouth. It was even a bit painful to keep his jaw so slack around someone as big as Law, but he did it with a filthy excitement. Luffy pumps his own cock and moans around Law before bringing his head back and snapping back down on the entirety of his length.

“ _Oh,”_ Law pants breathlessly.

“Uh-huh,” Luffy murmurs, continuing to deep throat him with fervor. Once he had the rhythm down, taking the large cock was easy. “That’s exactly what I thought.”

Above him, Law moans and curses to the ceiling, and the sounds make Luffy increase his speed. He brings his tongue to sit under Law’s cock as he works him into a shivering mess, sucking until his cheeks hollowed and he was desperate for air. A little adventurous, Luffy grazes his teeth ever so slightly down his member, and it rouses the best kind of response from Law.

Perfect little whines burst from his lips like water from behind a dam, and Luffy drinks it all up like the thirsty man he is. He felt giddy knocking this man down from his pedestal. His little gasps and heated skin was all the apology he needed for earlier.

He pauses to lick up the underside of Law’s cock with obscene slurping sounds, watching for more of his reaction through the thick of his lashes. Law’s mouth is slack open, staring down at him in absolute wonder, chest concave, body slack against the desk as his hands hold onto the edge like his life depends on it. Luffy returns his attention to his cock, bringing a hand to pump the base as he blows him.

He sucks on the head for a beat of time before popping off, enjoying the rampant shiver that runs through Law. 

Law’s breathless, hands tangled in Luffy’s hair, pulling him closer. “Please,” he pants, pushing his throbbing length in the direction of Luffy’s talented mouth. “Oh my god.”

Luffy loves this moment, when he brings a man’s ego to his knees, quivering as he begs for m0re. It feels even better knowing he once doubted Luffy. The younger rises slowly, running a hand over the fabric of his shirt, over his collarbone, and settles on the flesh of his cheek. “What was that?” he asks, as sweet as honey.

Law turns blown golden eyes to him, and Luffy’s breath actually hitches. He is _gorgeous_. “Please,” he repeats again, a bit louder.

Luffy kisses him then, unable to hold back any longer. No point of dragging this out and only frustrating them both. Law is eager to meet his lips, hands flying to his waist to pull him closer. His tongue dives deep into Luffy’s mouth, swirling around his own and licking up and down his rows of teeth. Law groans against him, nothing but needy, and it sends a wave of pleasure down Luffy’s spine.

Law was a damn good kisser.

It was almost sinful the way he would tilt his mouth, bringing a hand to the back of Luffy's neck to push his tongue in impossibly deeper, exploring, dominating every inch of him. He could do nothing but succumb as Law sucked his bottom lip, pulling, biting down hungrily. Luffy felt like he was floating, dizzy with want as they parted, Law panting, Luffy scrambling for air. He gripped Law’s shoulder and squeezed as he lowered his head, struggling to inhale enough oxygen. No one should be able to kiss like that, stealing the air right out of his lungs. It didn't even make _sense_. 

“Uh-huh,” he hears Law say smugly, “that's what I thought.”

Scowling, Luffy grabs Law’s cock a little less than gently, and the poor guy yelps. Luffy lowers himself again, glaring at Law with a strange mixture of new appreciation and annoyance. “Don't get cocky now,” Luffy grunts, squeezing the hardness in his hands pointedly. Law lets go of a shaky breath, hands flying back to the table behind him. 

“Can I...fuck your face?” Law ventures, voice dark.

Luffy can't help but chuckle and removes his hand from his cock. “Your change from not even ten minutes ago is astounding.”

“Can I?” Law ignores him, shoving his glistening cock in his face as if Luffy needed a reminder that he was still hard.

“Of course,” Luffy lilts, and Law grabs him by the jaw, squeezing a little less than gently right back, prying his jaw open. Luffy lets it happen, pleasantly surprised at the amount of strength in those lithe fingers. It makes him wonder how they'd feel pinning him down, grabbing his ass and fingering him open. It makes something heat shamelessly in his gut, and he feels himself blush.

Luffy opens his mouth wide, tongue hanging out and over his bottom lip, waiting and willing. “Goddamn,” Law mutters appreciatively. He guides his cock into the warm cavern, easing his thickness back over his tongue, and Luffy closes his eyes, relinquishing control over to Law. It's exciting when his partners do this, when they use him as they wish. But with Law, it’s a dangerous kind of thrilling, the best kind. 

Law grunts as he thrusts into his mouth, the soft sounds of the fleshy bits of his throat protesting at being invaded so roughly. Luffy's hands return to his cock, getting off at the harsh treatment, riding the wave of pleasure that worked through him. Law begins to exhale roughly as he fucks Luffy’s mouth silly, cock beginning to pulse. Luffy shivered himself; feeling the most intimate part of Law give telltale signs of release in his throat made him nothing short of hot.

His jaw was beginning to throb as Law’s cock pushed down into his throat over and over, but it was a good kind of ache. A horny kind of ache. Luffy fucking loved it.

Law removes himself before he could come, much to Luffy’s disappointment. Instead, he jams a thumb into his mouth, other fingers wrapped around his chin. Luffy sucks obediently, watching Law with curious eyes.

Law removes his thumb and adds his pointer and middle finger. Luffy obliges, takes them past his wet lips, sucking ravenously. He adds a third and Luffy takes it, easy, tongue darting between the tattooed trio. Law’s breath stops when Luffy looks at him then, mouth full. His expression morphs into something more rapacious, more lustful.

“I changed my mind,” Law says quietly. “Could I fuck _you?_ ” 

Luffy’s air catches in his throat.

There's this breathless moment where all Luffy does is stare at Law, taking him in in his entirety. His swollen lips, flushed cheeks, jerky limbs. He looked just as bad as Luffy, and he wanted to see him even worse. 

Somewhere along the line, Luffy realized it stopped being about schools and honor and fighting for who was the best, to simply being about them. Which was a dangerous thought, because then, Luffy might have grown- dare he say it- an _attachment_ to Law. And Luffy _never_ catches feelings for his clients, especially ones that insulted his honor as Law did. That was one of his absolute, iron-clad rules. 

But then Law walked into the room and batted away the rule with a sledgehammer. And it only took him asking to fuck for Luffy to realize he even had anything close to feelings for him. Classy.

“Yeah,” Luffy manages, “you can.”

Law smiles then, a genuine one, and Luffy wonders how he didn't catch how overwhelming beautiful the guy was at first glance. But now the realization held his tongue hostage, and like the captor Law was, the smile turns sickeningly smug. “That excited?”

Luffy flips him off instead, earning him a bout of laughter. The sound burns his cheeks, and for him of all people to blush, he must be really gone. 

Shit. 

He rounds the teacher’s desk to the back drawers, motioning at Law to stay put. He pulls open the drawers one by one, on a mission to find that slippery little bottle. He accidentally pulls one open of various toys and tools for different plays, and his face burns even redder. He had nearly forgotten those where there. Intrigued, Law stares at him expectantly, brows raised. Luffy resists the urge to glare at him and instead slams shut the drawer, trying a few more before finally finding the one he was looking for. Inside are several bottles of lube, condoms, wipes, and tissues for cleanup.

Law comes up behind him and trails a hand down from his shoulder to his elbow before going to settle on his hip. It left behind sparks of absolute fire. “I hope your ass is clean.”

Sputtering at his bluntness, the statement reminds Luffy of just who Law really was, a conceited little shit. He snorts. “Squeaky. Now choose your damn condom size.”

Law hums and picks up the largest one available. “Still might be a little tight,” he murmurs.

“It’ll do,” Luffy brushes off easily. His words end in a shrill squeal as he's lifted off the floor and onto the desk, pushed down ass first onto the cold wooden surface, legs spread apart. He blushes a bit at the sudden change. “What the-”

“You paint such a pretty picture,” Law murmurs passingly, taking Luffy with his eyes alone. The stare alone makes his cock twitch in anticipation. “I don't know how I missed it.”

Guess they both had bad first impressions.

At least Luffy's was justified, and still even held some truth.

Any quips to that subsequently melt on his tongue as Law slips a lube slicked finger into him, slowly working him open. Luffy’s mouth drops down into a small ‘o’ as Law pushes up until his finger can't go any further, then pulls out before going back in again. He slowly fingers him open, humming thoughtfully.

“How are you this tight?” he mutters to himself more than to Luffy. He presses in another finger with some effort and Luffy makes a choked sound. “Damn, it's like you're a virgin.”

“Shut up,” Luffy grits, taking short breaths. “I'm picky with my men.”

Law slows and looks up at him. “So I’m special.”

Luffy was going to strangle this guy. “Oh shut it, it’s not like you’re the first. Now add a third finger or so _help me_ I’m gonna-”

When Law complies, Luffy arches instinctively, tearing a pretty little moan right out of him. Law shakes his head as he fucks Luffy open with his fingers, loud squelching of the lube filling the room. 

“God, they’re just fingers,” he says out of wonder, twisting his wrist to draw out more moans from him, “what would you sound like on my cock?”

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Luffy reaches down to touch himself, but Law swats the hand away. He looks up at Law, pissed. “What?”

“You come on my cock alone,” Law orders, eyes narrowing. “Understand?”

Where this sliver of dominance comes from Luffy has no clue, but he thinks he loves it. He swallows his words and nods. “Yes.”

“Good.” Law pulls out his fingers, and Luffy exhales softly at the emptiness. He squirms on the cold wood below him, legs already starting to twitch from being held so wide for so long. Law notices, as he tends to do, Luffy thinks, and does quick work of his shirt. He sits Luffy up by the shoulders and situates it under him.

“What a gentleman,” Luffy drawls, only half joking. It was actually a pretty sweet gesture. He’s soon distracted by the tattoos on his chiseled chest though, and quickly bites down on any further wisecracks. Wow, Law was packing _everywhere_. Of course he was. “Can’t have me uncomfortable, hm?”

“No,” Law chuckles, “you’ll just _need the support_.” Luffy feels his eye twitch. It’s the second time he’s thrown his own words back in his face. 

Law rolls the condom on and slicks it with more lube. He aligns himself with Luffy, shifting up his hips until his head grazes his entrance. Luffy whimpers at the feel of his cock, at just how massive he was, and suddenly ached to be filled to the brim.

“What do you say?” Law song-songs like he’s a child, and a Luffy scowls up at him.

“Fuck me already.”

He shakes his head. “That’s not the word I’m looking for, baby.”

Luffy ground his hips down pointedly on Law’s cock. He doesn’t budge, the bastard. “God damn it, Law.”

Law raises his brows, unnervingly poker faced as he waits, and Luffy sighs. “ _Please_ fuck me already.”

The man above him grins. “That’s the spirit.”

Luffy relaxes his muscles as Law starts to enter him, body trained to perfection to take cock. But Law, Law was built different. As soon as the bulbous head pushed through the first thick ring of muscle, Luffy was left scrambling for purchase on the desk. Law pauses then, but Luffy babblers something about continuing, and the man complies. The stretch is so fucking delicious, seasoned to perfection. Luffy groans wantonly, gasping, his own cock shaking against his chest. When Law is finally fully sheathed in Luffy, he lets out a few choice words in one long exhale.

“You’re feel so good, doing so well,” Law murmurs, bending down with that expert mouth of his to kiss along his neck. His hips pull back and snap into him, so beautifully deep, and Luffy arches with a pitched whine.

“You’re so damn pretty,” Law continues, holding Luffy down with one hand and fondling a nipple with the other. He thrusts into his heat once again, and Luffy feels like he’s getting split in half.

“Jesus fucking-” he chokes on the next words when Law starts to thrust in earnest, loud slaps of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. He’s rocked roughly onto the table, moaning and struggling for breath, holding onto Law, holding onto the edge, barely holding on himself.

Every thrust in made him so completely full he felt like he was going to cry, and each pull out left him an unbearable kind of empty. Law’s tongue dances on his slick skin, leaving rough hickies along his neck, flicking his nipples, licking along his collarbone. Luffy’s lost in the sensation of him fucking him, touching him. He’s coming undone quick, pleasure prickling through every inch of his body. God, Law knew what he was doing, and he did it _well_. He wants to worship the cock that’s tearing him apart, bow down and moan hymns of praise in a dirty reverence like the sinner he was. 

Law’s hands remain steadfast on his hips, pulling them up with each piercing ram into him. Luffy cries out a cross between a curse and a sob when Law finds his prostate, cock drawn to it like a magnet. Thick pleasure made him squeeze his eyes shut, howling through the feeling, and when he opens them, he swears he sees the stars over cloud nine.

“Hmm,” Law murmurs, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, “there, huh?” He hooks one of Luffy’s legs over his shoulder and moves him closer so his ass nearly hangs off the table. Luffy inhales sharply, the movement almost too much for his bottom half. But he wants that fullness again, needs it, _craves_ it.

Law smirks down at him. “Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” 

His sarcasm falls on deaf ears as he plows into Luffy once again, wringing the most delightful sounds right out of him. Luffy moans loudly, tragically, at a loss for words as he’s taken right up to the heavens. Law was hitting his prostate with a precision that no amount of research and schooling could teach. It was almost unfair how effortlessly he drove Luffy into a corner, fucking him senseless like the sex god he was.

Luffy’s legs begins to quiver with the force of Law’s thrusts. “Oh god, I think I’m close.” Law grunts in response, unable to speak through the mind numbing pleasure. He bends down again, Luffy’s knee plastered down to his chest, and kisses him harshly. It’s a deep, nasty thing, and Luffy gives his all into it so Law could manipulate him as he pleased. Teeth knocked into teeth as their tongues swirled together, each moaning into the wet heat. The kiss seems to give Law energy- his strokes double their speed, rhythm growing haphazard. Luffy throws his head back as Law strokes so hard the entire table moves, and with another thrust, Luffy absolutely _screams_.

Pleasure seizes his entire being, stiffens him down to his bones. He arches so hard his spine protests in pain as he comes, hands clawing into muscled shoulders, lids fluttering as his mind tries to desperately keep up with the sensations. It hits all at once, blazing and glorious, settling and dispersing over him like a spritz of glitter. He feels warm liquid on his chest, dotting all the way up to the base of his neck. He came so hard it nearly reached his face. Jesus.

Law came as well, face sweaty and disheveled, eyes locked into Luffy’s as he struggles to regain his breathing. He pulls out then, Luffy wincing as pain started to dull out the pleasure. Something warm and slick was leaking from him as well, and with a groan he realized that Law came _in_ him. It’ll be a bitch to clean up.

Law steadies himself against the table before giving up and plopping down into the chair. “Damn.”

Luffy exhales roughly. “Yeah.”

“That was…”

“Something.”

“Definitely something,” Law confirms with a knowing nod. Luffy would’ve laughed if his entire back wasn’t on fire. 

Law watches him closely. “Are you okay?”

Luffy has to bite his tongue to keep from calling out the guy’s change in personality once again, because really, it was fascinating to watch how quickly he could go from cold to caring. Instead, he sits up slowly, trying not to let his soreness show on his face. “I’m good.”

“You don't seem it,” Law says. He ruffles around in the drawer from earlier and picks out the wet wipes. He goes and cleans Luffy up first, gentle swipes along his abdomen and the inside of his thighs. 

Luffy sighs and gives up, letting the man take care of him. “How the hell can you always just tell?” he questions with a languid tongue.

Law tosses the used wipes in a nearby can and shrugs. “I’m the number one student at my school for a reason.”

Luffy feels his eyes beginning to close, drowsy. “You’ve _gotta_ stop using my own words against me.”

Vision dimming, he watches Law clean himself up as well. He pulls his boxers and pants back on before turning to smile at him. “Can’t help it. You’re just too quotable, Luffy.”

He soon falls asleep to the tune of Law’s light chuckling. It takes Luffy several seconds after for him to realize it’s the first time Law has used his name.

* * *

When he wakes, he feels weightless.

Ah, he thinks, so this is the after-sex heaven he’s heard rumors about. It was going to be the topic of his master thesis in his last year. A phenomenon that happened when the dick was so good, the receiver- it could happen to the giver as well, though it wasn’t as often- temporarily dies, and is sent to a beautiful afterglow heaven. He never would’ve guessed it was weightless though, but it _did_ make for some interesting new positions in future endeavors, so it made sense, in a strange kind of way.

He’s snapped back to earth when his head bumps on a doorway.

“Ow- what the..?”

A pair of golden eyes flicker with apology as they look down at him. “My bad.”

Luffy rubs his head, grumbling at the slight throb. So he was very much still alive. When he continues being weightless though, he looks around with a frown. The ground was several feet below him, and strong arms were wrapped under his knees and around his back.

Law was carrying him. Bridal style, no less.

It makes his heart beat a little faster being held so closely, it being the closest thing to aftercare he was gonna get. Not that he particularly needed it from his clients, but Law said it himself.

He’s a little special.

Law holds him closer to his chest and pushes through the doors he was attempting to get through. With a shove from his shoulder, he kicks the door all the way open and enters into an empty classroom. 

Mr. Ivankov stands in front of his desk, leaning against it with a frown. “You’re late, young man. Class is long over.”

Law huffs out a breath of air. “I don’t care. Brought back your student here.”

“What happened to him?” Mr. Ivankov asked, concerned. “I thought he went to go prove our superiority.”

“And he did,” Law admits, sitting Luffy in a chair. The younger yawns and blinks tiredly. “At least, he _tried_ to.”

“I did!” Luffy protests. “Mr. Ivankov you’ve gotta believe me!”

The teacher hums, looking between the two of them. “Well…”

“Look at the difference between us,” Law says, gesturing between them, “there’s a sure winner.”

Luffy shakes his head. “No,” he yawns again, “I won, he’s just putting up a front.”

“No I’m not!” Law recoils, as if mortified at the notion.

“You say you’re not,” Mr. Ivankov points out, “but your wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and blown pupils say otherwise. You don’t exactly look the best.”

Law huffs and crosses his arms, saying nothing.

The teacher looks between the two of them again. “But on the other hand, Luffy. You look like you got attacked.”

“That’s because he was,” Law mutters under his breath. Luffy flicks off one of his shoes, kicks it up, catches it in one shift motion, and chucks it at Law’s head. It connects with a solid thunk, and Law grunts in pain, holding his temple. He scowls at Luffy, who only laughs.

Mr. Ivankov raises his brows at the behavior. “I see you two get along pretty well despite what transpired earlier in the classroom.”

“We don’t!” Law insists at the same time Luffy does. Law was nothing like his friends. He was a rich boy bastard, a pain in the ass, a piece of disrespectful shit.

 _But_.

“I’d have to call this one a tie.” The teacher turns to Law. “How about we just agree to neutrality between our schools, hm?”

Law ponders the statement, crossing his arms as he does, looking as pompous as ever. Luffy starts the process of easing off his other shoe, and at the sight, Law sighs. “Fine. I’ll let my headmaster know.”

“Perfect!” Mr. Ivankov claps. “Then you two can get on going! It’s late afternoon now, after all.”

“How long _has_ it been?” Luffy is more awake now, curiosity snapping him out of it.

His teacher smiles softly. “Nearly an hour.”

Luffy and Law exchange wide eyed glances. “An hour?” Luffy repeats, baffled.

“Yes, an _hour_ ,” Mr. Ivankov reiterates. “Maybe if you weren't screaming so loud, you'd hear the ticking of the clock as the time went by. Or flew by, in your case.”

Luffy turned a deep, mortified shade of red. Oh god, he couldn't have been that loud, could he? Flustered, he turns to Law, but the man offers no support, gazing at the ground with nothing but a self-satisfied grin splayed on his face. The fucker.

“I had to cancel class,” the man rubs a hand over his face. “No one could take it seriously with your noises in the other room. And please, I do _not_ want to know details.”

“I thought you didn't notice,” Luffy mutters.

The teacher stares at him deadpan. “Boy, I run a class about sucking dick. I know what sex sounds like. Now leave my classroom before I assign you extra conclusions for making me have to sit through that.”

Luffy scrambles to slip his shoes back on, and leaves his chair for Law, pulling him by the wrist. “Come on,” he hisses.

Law stares down at their hands, then back up to Luffy. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere not here.” Luffy gives an insistent tug. “Just follow me.” 

So he does.

* * *

Luffy was an artist. A damn talented one, too. He was the top cock sucker at his school, BJ Academy.

... _Was_.

Now, a week after everything had gone down, Law decided to transfer, artfully shifting the dynamic between BJ Academy and Heart University forever. Nani and Sanji had a ball at the news, teasing Law upon his arrival and anytime they passed each other on school grounds. Luffy laughed every time, it was hilarious.

Before, their two schools were rivals, but with the Heart’s number one master’s student now attending BJ, the scales have tipped completely in the latter’s favor. He enrolled after another _contest_ between them- Luffy was left even more unraveled that time, if it was even possible- and swiped the top spot right from Luffy’s hands. It might’ve been more annoying thinking of his loss if they hadn't started dating.

Luffy held into his boyfriend’s arm lovingly, grinning like a fool as they strolled across campus. 

“You’re more adorable than I thought,” Law murmurs, kissing the top of his head, “what’re you all smiley for?”

“Nothing,” Luffy says, fighting to keep a skip out of his step. “Just thinking about how far we’ve come. I thought you were a prick when I first met you.”

Law laughs, and it sounds like a warm ray of sunshine. “I kinda was, honestly. I have my days. My headmaster was being a bitch on that one.”

Luffy’s nose crinkles. “I saw a picture of that Doflamingo guy. He looks like a creep.”

“That’s because he is,” Law rolls his eyes. “Anyway, you done with your assignment from earlier?”

“Yeah,” Luffy says, “but I skipped out on the blowjob portion. Mihawk nearly lost his shit.”

Law grabs his hand, laces their fingers. “But why? I told you it was okay, it's just for school.”

“Still.” Luffy stops walking. “I only want _your_ cock.”

“Luffy…” Law murmurs, cupping his cheeks. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“You could always just fuck me again.”

“Insatiable as ever, I see.”

Luffy turns and kisses the inside of his hand. “Only when it comes to you,” he whispers softly.

Law heats ever so slightly and pulls Luffy into a kiss. If Luffy was the master of blowjobs, then Law was a master of kisses. And sex, of course. Law was a pro at his art, being in the masters program, so despite his status, Luffy was easily influenced by his work. He's fallen victim to his sensual kisses plenty a time over the past week, whether it be to shut him up, calm him down, or turn him on, and he was sure to continue doing so going onwards.

Not at he minded in the slightest.

When they part, Luffy sucked in air greedily. “You really shouldn't be so good at that, it’s not fair.”

“Just for you I am,” Law smiles. “I could really say the same for your head, too.”

Ah yes, his art of giving blowjobs. It was a practice he and only he had begun to fully flesh out and master, crafting his sucks to the pinnacle of orgasmic pleasure. His tongue, a brush, his mouth, a canvas, Law’s cock, inspiration. He took great pride in his creations, loved the pretty sculptures Law made when he finished a painting. Plateau long gone, he took great pride in his achievements while number one.

“Why, thank you,” Luffy winks with a smile. “And there you go with my words again.”

Law laughs at him, and Luffy feels something light swell in his chest. He wants to make Law laugh more.

They continue walking down the sidewalks of Blowjob Academy hand in hand. With Law close and giving him so much of himself, Luffy felt a sedation that even his art couldn't provide. A certain kind of peace of mind, of well-being. He doesn't know what to call the feeling, but it's ironic, the first phrase that comes to mind, considering the man's old school name. He _had_ to smile.

Yes, it's here when Luffy could add a third art to Law’s ever growing list of talents.

The art of giving heart.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
